bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reformed Second Brotherhood of Makuta
The Reformed Second Brotherhood of Makuta is an organization mainly populated by Makuta devoted to populating uninhabited worlds with Rahi and members of the Matoran species. History A Makuta called Starok, who acted in the original BoM as Teridax's punchbag, was fed up with his treatment and left to create TrsBoM. This initially angered Teridax, who sent an army of Makuta to attack Starok. However, Starok managed to convince the Makuta to join him in his quest for universal betterment. Headquarters TrsBoM has around 256 bases on 3 planets (Tybion II, Stelta-Stal, Linkit). Its main headquarters, however, lie in the asteroid fields which orbit a planet called Klaktan. All bases are well equipped, with labs, weapon systems, shuttles and communications systems that can out-do some of the highest-quality spaceship systems. The main Headquarters are some variety of military genius, with weapons and drone ships enough for a large fleet. It has advanced labs and warp-pods, devices capable of firing Rahi to far-out planets at great speed allowing for quicker population. However, the Organization has recently started to abandon the tradition of building bases, instead prefering to build new "Mobile-Bases", giant space-faring ships capable of serving all of the functions of a normal base. There are currently three of these in service: The Arank, the Orlank and the Japhak. Membership Membership is free, however the TrsBoM does not accept any members with a criminal record. The TrsBoM is led by a single leader, who will appoint one or more deputies and a military advisor. The military advisor is on the same power level as a deputy, if not slightly higher. The military advisor advises the leader on military topics. Each deputy may appoint three members to serve as his Party, who help him and advise him. After that, the leader appoints a Senate, consisting of five or more senior members, and specialist members who administrate things like admissions. After that, the remaining senior members are grouped into a Secondary Senate. The Secondary Senate has no more additional powers other then having the ear of the Leader. After that, the remaining members are grouped into: Warriors, Workers, Scientists, Engineers and Other. There are also Honorary Members; Not officiall members, but people who are being rewarded for services to TrsBoM. Then there are the Clones. Members (Normal+) Leader Starok Deputies / Deputy's Parties Ta'harix / Tahar'an, Ta'hizok, Ta'hurn Orbili Jonigon/ Ugli Boi, Mingin Gerkanwi, Dogface Cat Stazzak/ Karmak, Hulidak, Reidazak Senate Orzak, Kunkili Mastros, Ta'hunos, Ordak, Kalak (Senior). Guldos Melingor (Admissions) Ta'Hurok (Espionage/ Spymaster) Ombifliii Tripli (Weaponry Master) Sexo Verigod (Merchant) Secondary Senate Hans Olo (Bravo-Fleet Commander) Jewee (Minor Outlying Species Representative) Ta'nos (Naó Representative) Black Seven (Báéz Representative) Sora (Mangu Representative) Members (Normal-) Warriors Landoc Allrisian Farpoint Ordak Workers Onigas Bumfluf Glenwili Am-son Goko Kuli Scientists Kulnak Engineers Gerameca Koldas Binjóri Other Zoraz (WMD Expert) Deceased Kartouche (Former Scientist) Activities Within a few days of its forming, TrsBoM had gained over one hundred members, and launched a successful attack on a BoM base on the planet PRZ-411. This led to TrsBoM aqquiring information on the whereabouts of over sixteen other bases. Gaining more members daily, TrsBoM launched three more attacks and quickly took over Sector 32-B in the Alpha Quadrant. However, they quickly earned the weariness of The Ta'har Empire. After the Empire demanded that they stopped their activities, TrsBoM refused, and a Great War broke out. This ended in a NAP from both sides after many people had been killed. Eventually, TrsBoM turned their objectives to creating new Rahi, and as such they began building bases to populate uninhabited worlds. They still sent regular attack parties to BoM bases, however sometimes they aqquired the aid of the Ta'har empire. Eventually, though, too many warriors where dying, and they were losing morale, so their leader, Starok, sent an assasination party to kill the BoM leader, Blackout, in one final, last-ditch attempt to save what little hope they had left. .....This obviously failed. Category:Organizations